Você e eu, Sempre
by Nicky Evans
Summary: e nos beijamos na floresta... e um cervo aparece... e nos recordamos como tudo começou... e falamos dos nossos cabelos...e rimos do nada... e dizemos que nos amamos. slash, HarryandDraco*-*


**Disclaimer:**os personagens não são meus, são da titia JK Rowling. Nao ganho um tustão com isso... T-T'

Aviso: comtem Slash (menino com menino) não curti? não sabe o que esta perdendo meu bem... ;9

Boa leitura.

**Você e eu, sempre.**

- você escuta isso? – perguntei baixo.

- o que? – ele não deu muita importância.

-são passos. – logo ele entrou em alerta se sentando, estávamos deitados sem roupa depois da sessão de amasso que tivemos, a grama fofinha massageava nossas costas nuas. Me olhando assustado disse para eu me vestir, fazendo o mesmo ficando em pé.

- será que é algum animal? Eu disse a você para não virmos nos amassar na floresta. – falou um pouco chateado.

- olhe. – disse apontando para o lago não muito longe de nos. – era apenas um cervo. – o citado parou de bebericar a água e olhou desconfiado aos intrusos correndo mata a dentro logo em seguida.

- oh... acho que assustamos ele. – os cabelos loiros dele estavam tão bagunçados que pareciam até os meus. De repente me peguei rindo, ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- o que foi? – riu um pouco também se contagiando com as minhas gargalhadas.

- seu cabelo, esta parecendo o meu, todo bagunçado desse jeito. – ele logo passou a mão nos fios dourados começando a arrumá-los.

- acho que nenhum ser vivo consegui ficar com o cabelo tão bagunçado quanto os seus. – me provocou.

- você consegue. – devolvi com a mesma moeda, ele riu divertido e me beijou.

Já fazia meses que estávamos namorando escondido, e eu estava muito feliz, nunca na minha vida complicada amei uma pessoa como o amo. Ele parece a esperança que tinha me deixado a muito tempo e retornado depois de uma longa jornada. No inicio do ano letivo ele me prensou contra a parede e me beijou de um jeito que ninguém jamais tinha feito antes, não tive escapatória, me apaixonei perdidamente por ele: Draco Malfoy.

**(H-P~~D-M)**

Depois de uma longa sessão de beijos, mordidas, chupões no pescoço e fricção de corpos, eu e ele sussegamos e deitamos lado a lado na grama fofinha, eu estava quase dormindo quando a voz dele me chegou aos ouvidos.

-você escuta isso? – sussurrou.

-o que? – nem dei tanta importância.

-são passos. – logo fiquei alarmado e olhei pra ele e mandei-o se vestir.

- será que é algum animal? Eu disse a você para não virmos nos amassar na floresta. – falei um pouco chateado, ele sorriu.

- olhe. – disse apontando para o lago não muito longe de nos. – era apenas um cervo – o bicho parou de beber a água e nos olhou desconfiado correndo e se embrenhando na mata.

- oh... acho que assustamos ele. – o vento bateu fortemente castigando meus cabelos loiros. De repente ele começou a rir, eu o olhei de cenho franzido achando estranho a repentina crise dele.

-O que foi? – ri um pouco me contagiando com as gargalhadas dele.

- seu cabelo, esta parecendo o meu, todo bagunçado desse jeito. – logo passei a mão nos meus fios dourados disposto a ajeitá-los.

- acho que nenhum ser vivo consegui ficar com o cabelo tão bagunçado quanto os seus. – provoquei.

- você consegue. – devolveu na mesma moeda, eu ri divertido e o beijei.

Já fazia uns sete meses que estávamos namorando escondido, e eu não podia estar mais feliz, nunca na minha vida solitária amei uma pessoa como o amo. Ele parece ser água que se encontra no deserto matando minha sede depois de dias andando no sol quente, e eu não me canso de olhar pra ele, no inicio do ano letivo o encostei numa parede e o beijei loucamente como nunca tinha beijado ninguém e ele retribuiu da mesma forma, e eu sabia que não tinha escapatória, já estava apaixonado por ele: Harry Potter.

* * *

- eu te amo – Harry diz sem medo pro seu amado.

-**eu também te amo** – **Draco responde sem vacilar pro amor de sua vida.**

**E eles dois sabiam que era para sempre.**

_FIM. xD_

Deixem reviews por favor...

o dedo não vai cair chuchuzinho...

obrigada por lerem...

até á proxima baby's...

**_aQueli Bêjuh*-*_**

**By Nicky Evans**


End file.
